One embodiment relates generally to a method and apparatus for cutting bolts, and more particularly, for cutting a plurality of bolts in a flange connection.
Oil and natural gas platforms and installations have a limited life of operations. When oil runs out, the platforms and installations are decommissioned using a number of different alternatives. As examples, the platforms and installations may be (a) left completely or partially in the water (often called “reefing”); (b) removed and then reused in another location; or (c) hauled to shore for scrapping or recycling.
One of the problems encountered when attempting to separate flange connections during decommissioning is that the connections were exposed to marine elements for years tending to cause corrosion which resists methods of loosening the bolt and nut connections.
Some of the problems with cutters in the prior art is the inability of such devices to easily cut bolts for different size flanges or handle cutting of the bolts at different vertical heights of the bolts. Instead, such prior art cutters require specially sized attachment members for different sized flanges, and/or do not allow for the cutting of the bolts at either their tops or bottoms relative to a flange.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”